Endless Winter
by ff7girl1346
Summary: When Demi finds a beast that turns into a beautiful man and falls in love with him. When she finds out her love is a scarifice to Hell, she has to go save him


Endless Winter

Part 1

There was a small inn, on the side of the Dark Moon Forest. A young girl, around the age of 17, looked out the window and stared how the snowflakes fell, one by one.

"Demi!", shouted a old lady. Demi sadly looked towards the snow and then behind her.

"Coming grandmother!", shouted Demi as she ran past the people to her grandmother, the owner of the inn. "What is it, grandmother?"

"We need more firewood. I want you to go deep into the Dark Moon Forest. That's where the best firewood is", explained Demi's grandmother.

"But Grandmother, I though going into the Dark Moon Forest was forbidden", said Demi.

"And why do you think that?", snapped the old woman.

"Well...at school, there are stories of girl's my age disappearing when they when into the forest. Also the men in the village said that Fenrir is awake now...what is Fenrir?", asked Demi. The old woman sighed and told Demi to sit by the fireplace with her.

"Fenrir is the spirit of winter or so the legends say. Fenrir takes the form of a giant wolf and every time he runs, the north wind blows and snows comes down heavily so he won't be seen"

"Where did Fenrir come from?"

"As the legends are told, the Fenrir was human and one day as he was hunting, he fell off his horse and was caught by the Queen of Fairies and he is now the spirit of winter...Fenrir".

"...I don't want to go", worriedly said Demi as she stood up.

"Demi, you're 17 years old and it's just a myth!"

"B-but the villagers said-"

"Don't listen to those crazy people. Listen to your grandmother. Maybe if you're good and listens to my commands and helps run the inn, maybe talk to that handsome knight that wanted your hand for you", smiled Demi's Grandmother. Demi and sighed and put on her grey heavy coat and a pair of blue gloves. There was no use to fighting with her grandmother now, so Demi got a hunting sword from when she went to the village and left the inn. Demi closed her eyes, as the snow whipped her cheeks making them turn into a pinkish-red color as she made her way into the Dark Moon Forest. As Demi walking into the forest, she tried to see through, cursing herself mentally for forgetting to take a lamp with her. As she walked through the snowy floor, she came onto a clearing, deep in the forest, which was lighted with moonlight. In the middle of clearing...was a red rose. Demi stared at it with amazement as she ran to it and sat in the snow, not caring about the cold. She took off her gloves and cast them aside her before she touched the red rose with her numb, but tender fingers. Demi picked the rose and brought it to her nose to smell.

"What a beautiful rose....I wonder how its still alive and well in the winter", though Demi. All of sudden, the wind picked up and the snow became heaver. Demi closed her eyes and brought the rose to her chest and wrapping her coat around her. Through the howling wind, she can hearing....hooves....something running towards her. When Demi opened her eyes, the snow and wind died and staring down at her...was the great Fenrir. Its skin was a dark blue with light blue marking. Its fur looked like ice and his eyes showed true colors of winter itself.

"What are you doing in my forest?", asked the great wolf. Demi looked at the wolf with fright and gulped.

"I was told to come here", quietly said Demi

"By whom?"

"This land is own my the great king and queen and gave their people permission to use this forest...I just need some firewood", explained Demi as she stood up and moved back. Fenrir just stared at her.

"What is your name, maiden?", asked Fenrir.

"I am Demi", stuttered Demi. "May I ask....what you are called, great Fenrir?"

"My name is Glace"

Part 2

Demi stared at the giant beast as it stared at her with gentle, lustful eyes. When Demi moved back, its growled.

"Please Glace...I have to get back to the inn", begged Demi. Fenrir looked at Demi and had a idea.

"Please young maiden, we are, as you can see, deep within the forest. Climb upon my back and I will take you back to inn", gently said Glace as he sat down so she can get on his back. Demi held the rose tightly in hand and looked at icy wolf. His eyes looked reassuring. She hesitated, but slowly walked to Glace and climbed on his back. The Fenrir stood up on his four legs and started to run. As he ran Demi buried her face in his light, blue icy fur and held on tightly. When she looked up, she noticed the sky get darker, for, they were going deeper into the forest.

"Why are you taking me?", cried Demi. The wolf did not answer and still ran. Tears were streaming down her face. "Is it going to kill me? I should of listen to the villagers", though Demi. In a few moments, Glace was trotting into a frozen cave with ice everywhere. There was little light, made from the ice crystals in the cave. Glace sat back down so Demi can just slide off his back.

"Where have you brought me?", sternly demanded Demi. The giant wolf made walked towards her, making her fall backyards on her bottom.

"Because I want you here", replied the wolf as he moved his face closer to Demi's face.

Demi can feel his icy breathe on her neck. Glace curled his body around her and nuzzled his face in her neck. Demi had chills up and down her spine because the cave was freezing cold. To warm up, Demi wrapped her arms around the neck of the great wolf and nuzzled her face by the fur near the side of his face.

"Demi", whispered the wolf. Demi looked into Glace's icy blue eyes. All of a sudden, a blue aura, like a shield surrounded Demi and the wolf and blinded Demi, causing her to close her eyes. In a matter of minutes, she felt...skin and heat. Demi looked up and saw a man. His eyes were still blue, but he had brown hair and a well-build body.

"...Glace", asked Demi. The man pulled her body to his and slowly took off her coat.

"Please...I want to go home", whispered Demi, tears coming down her face.

"Shh...", cooed Glace, wiping her tears and laying her on her back. Glace towered over Demi and brought his lips to hers, licking her lips. Demi's gasp as his free hand traveled up her shirt, giving him the opportunity to enter her mouth. Demi arched her back in pleasure and moaned.

"My dear Demi...you're so fair", Glace whispered in her ear. Demi just buried her head in his bare chest. "I love you, Demi"

The next week, Demi was back in the inn, wishing she was with Glace. Since her grandmother was in town she had to take care of the inn. Something, deep within her body ached and slowed Demi down that day. That afternoon, Demi served the town's healer is meal.

"My dear Demi, are you alright?", asked the healer.

"I'm...fine", quietly said Demi. 'Why do you ask?"

"You don't look well"

"I'm fine", Demi said again as she walked away.

"Did anyone here hurt you?". Demi turned around and glared at the healer.

"Why are you asking me these questions?", asked Demi, annoyed. The healer crooked his finger, telling her to come to him.

"Its just....you seem...pregnant", smartly said the healer, observing her actions.

"I did not sleep with any man", confidently said Demi. "If my grandmother found out I am bearing a child, she would throw me out on the street".

"Maybe, I was mistaken. I am truly sorry", apologized the healer. Demi bowed her head and left the healer.

"Aiden", Demi bellowed the inn servant. A fragile, little man came to Demi.

"I have to go somewhere, can you look over the inn, while I'm gone?"

"Yes Ma'am", obeyed Aiden. Demi put on the same coat from the night she was with Glace. Before leaving to the frozen wood, she looked at the rose, which was in a small glass vase.

Part 3

Demi walked deep into the Dark Moon Forest for some herbs.

"I have to get rid of this child, grandmother will kill me", though Bella as she sat in the snow and looked for herbs under the snow. In a few minutes, the wind picked up and its started to snow.

"...Glace". As the snow faded away, a man with a light blue and white fur coat came to Demi.

"Why have you come to the forest of the fairies, Demi?", asked Glace. Glace noticed in her hands were herbs, herbs said to kill a child on the womb.

"And will you kill the lovely babe that we have made together?", angrily said Glace, ripping the herbs out of her hands. Demi stood up and started to cry.

"Don't you understand? If my grandmother finds out I'm having a child, I will die!", cried Demi. "Why can't you stay with me and leave this place?". Glace looked at the icy floor with his blue eyes.

"..."

"Tell the truth to my face", seriously said Demi walking closer to him. "Are you a mortal man? Can you leave this place?"

"I am a mortal man, of human flesh and blood. Human by my birth and human in my love", said Glace, as he looked into Demi's brown eyes and ran his fingers through her brown hair.

"I used to go out hunting in these woods, until one day I fell off my horse and the Queen of Fairies caught me and is now and forever to stay in their land. These lands are pleasurable and pleasant, but there is a dark story to these woods", sadly said Glace.

"What is it?", worriedly asked Demi.

"Every seven years, at New Year's Eve, they make a sacrifice to Hell....and I believe that I'm their sacrifice this seventh year"

"Why do you think you're the sacrifice?", exclaimed Demi.

"Because I'm so fair and young, like you my love. 20 years of age is supposed to be the perfect offering". Demi started to cry and buried her head in his shoulder. Glace hugged her closer to him and closed his eyes.

"I love you Glace, I don't to lose you"

"Demi...tonight is New Year's Eve. Wait for the fairies at the Moonlit clearing, where we first met. PLease come of me tonight"

"I will, I don't care what happens, as long I'm with you"

"Take a hold of me when I pass and hold me tightly. Promise me you won't let go no matter what they do", cooed Glace.

"I promise", warmly said Demi.

"The fairies will turn me into a frightening beast and try to scare you away from me, but underneath the beast is my love for you and I will not do you harm. When I turn into a man, put your grey coat over me and hide me...and I will be free", explained Glace as he let her go.

"I will see you tonight, when the full moon is high", smiled Demi.

"I will be thinking of you, my love", smiled Glace

Part 4

That night Demi traveling in the snowy forest, trying to be hidden, but she ran as fast as she can. When she came to the clearing, she hid in the bush. The fairies with their horses came riding in. She saw Glace on the snow, white horse.

"Glace!", screamed Demi as she quickly ran to him, pulled him off his horse and held him close to her body. The Fairy Queen screamed to the fairy court.

"Glace is trying to escape, don't let him get away!". In Demi's arms, the fairies transformed him into frightening beast and things. Glace transformed into a rose with thorns covering her body. As the thorns dug deeper into her body, she held on tighter. As last, Glace was himself again. Demi wrapped his naked body with her grey coat and started to cry of happiness. The Queen of Fairies got off her horse and stepped towards them. Demi stood in front of Glace and glared at the Queen of Fairies.

"Glace, if I would have know, I would have taken out your eyes and mortal heart to give you eyes of wood and a heart of stone", coldly said the Queen. Demi looked at the Queen then back at Glace.

"Don't worry...you are free now", Demi whispered to Glace. The Queen started to laugh.

"But he is not mortal, he is still a beast in the inside"

"I don't care if he can turn into a giant wolf, I love him", snarled Demi. The Queen moved back, towards the fairy court. Demi took Glace's hand walked away with him.

"Thank you so much, Demi", smiled Glace.

"You welcome", said Demi as she kissed Glace on his lips

THE END


End file.
